Candace in Wonderland
by Whatthechuck3
Summary: Everything seems to be going quite normal for Candace Flynn...that is until she takes an all to familiar 'trip down the rabbit hole.' But is everything as it seems? Maybe some pairings...IDK yet...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or its characters...glad we got that handled..._

Ch. 1

The sun shone high over the quiet, peaceful, normal city of Danville. Cars were busily buzzing about downtown, as citizens rushed to their normal jobs. Birds were chirping sweet, normal melodies in the trees, while the squirrels ran rampant on the ground going about their normal business. Everything was as it should be…that is until a high-pitched female scream pierced the calm silence of normalcy

"Oh for goodness sakes, Candace…There's no need to shout!" Linda Flynn-Fletcher turned to her daughter looking slightly annoyed. Her husband, Lawrence uncovered his ears and went back to packing his suitcase. "The two of us got the last available tickets. We would've gotten one for you if we had known you wanted to go, but they were sold out."

"I never knew you had such an interest in antique road signs." Lawrence chuckled as he folded up a pair of Union Jack boxers and laid them neatly in his case. Candace Flynn shook her head in disgust.

"Eww, no…why would I wanna see that?" She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a crumpled flyer. "This is why I NEED to go!" Linda scrunched down and tried to get a closer view of the piece of paper in her daughter's hand. "The Paisley Sideburn Brothers are doing a free benefit concert at the Marshburg Civic Center…that's the same place as your antique whatever…I just HAVE to go!" She tried to woo her mother with her best puppy dog impression, to no avail.

"I'm sorry Candace, but I….Oh no, there's no way you're taking that!" Linda snatched the yellow polka-dot shirt her husband was folding from his hands and chucked it on the floor.

"But darling, that's my favorite shirt! I bought that at that antique shirt sale last November, remember?" Lawrence said, as his head sank a little. His wife placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, honey…but trust me…polka-dots aren't your style."

"MOM! Focus!" Candace was a little more than annoyed by now with her mother's distractive tendencies. Linda shook her head at her daughter.

"I'm sorry Candace, but I really need you here…who will look after the boys?"

"Oh they'll be fine! They aren't going anywhere!" A small smirk etched across Linda's face.

"Oh, really? Are you sure they aren't going to build some kind of jet and fly around the world…or maybe build a portal to Pluto?" She chuckled lightly. Her daughter always had the wildest imagination when it came to her brothers…One of these days, she decided, she would have to get her sanity checked…

"No they've done all that already…and it was Mars, actually." Candace shook her head. "But that's beside the point…this concert is way more important than the busting urge! Everyone is going to be there!" Candace said, throwing her arms in the air. Linda rolled her eyes.

"By everyone, of course, you mean Jeremy?" Her mother sighed.

"And Stacy!" Candace threw her hands in the air. " See…like I said..everybody!"

"Oh lighten up, dear," Lawrence said as he snapped the clasp shut on his suitcase. "It's just one concert. I'm sure your friends will be fine without you. Besides…haven't you already seen those Mullet Brothers before?"

"Yes, dad, but you're missing the issue!" Candace began pacing the floor frantically. " Now that I'm officially Jeremy's girlfriend, I'm socially EXPECTED to go to this concert! Imagine what could happen if I don't show up!"

_Jeremy and Stacy stood in the crowd of people waiting to get into the concert. Jeremy looked around the mob, searching for a certain someone. _

"_Where on earth is she?" the teenage blond asked, seeing no sign of her. Stacy just shook her head._

"_I think she couldn't come…"_

"_Well if she can't make time for me…I guess that means that we're through!" There was a moment of silence, the two looking away from each other. Then Stacy slowly turned to the boy beside her._

"_You know," she said, gazing at him seductively. "I was able to make time for you…" Jeremy stared at her for a second, then returned her expression._

"_Yes…yes you did." Stacy threw her arms around his neck, and the two shared a long passionate kiss. When they finally broke, Jeremy found himself still gazing into her soft, brown eyes. " I'm so glad I came here with you instead of 'What's her name'." Stacy nodded, smiling._

"_Yeah! What a loser!" Stacy began to laugh hysterically, with Jeremy soon following suite. Eventually the whole crowd burst into a chorus of jeering, maniacal laughter. The laughter spread over the entire city, then the country, the continent, until finally the whole planet rang of the haunting sound…before being engulfed in a huge, fiery explosion…shattering the world to pieces._

"Candace," her mother looked at her questioningly. "You do realize that's sort of a 'worst case scenario,' right?" Linda looked down at her watch. "Oop, look at the time…we've gotta get a move on." She placed both hands on her eccentric daughter's shoulders. "Candace, I promise I'll make this one up to you…but I really need to leave you in charge of things here." Linda smirked inwardly at the use of her favorite tactic.

"But Mom, I….charge you say?" Her mother nodded. "So…by in 'charge' you mean…"

"Oh come on, Candace…not this, again! We've really gotta get going if we're going to make it before they start the 'roadwork-detour expo'." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Just please, take care of things while we're gone, okay?" Candace sighed as she followed her mother and step-father out of their room and down the stairs.

"Oaky…I guess…but I'll hold you to that 'owing me' thing…" She watched her parents get into the car. She cupped her hands to her mouth and raised her voice so they could hear her. "But you better count on me calling if my brothers get…up to something!" Linda rolled down her passenger window.

"Fine, Candace…just don't expect us to drive all the way home for an invisible, giant whirligig or something." She said as the two drove off.

"It was real, I tell you!" Candace continued to yell as the car drifted further away. Finally she 'harrumphed' and stormed inside…slamming the door behind her. Darn those brothers of hers…this was all their fault. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the hormone imbalanced redhead. She perked her ears and tried to listen for any sounds out of the ordinary, but she could hear nothing. No power tools, no cranes, no backhoes…nothing. Candace shook her head as she trudged back up the stairs. The fact that her brothers weren't up to something could only mean one thing…they were up to something…something potentially bustable.

_**A.N.: Sorry it's so short...it's all I could pump out tonight, lol.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or its characters…or do I? XD

Ch. 2

"When I find out what those two are up to, they are gonna be so busted!" Candace giggled somewhat maniachally as she reached the bedroom shared by her two brothers. She stopped for a moment when she noticed that the door to their room was oddly closed. _'That's funny._' She thought to herself. '_Why would they keep the door closed…I bet they're trying to keep something from me...What are they up to?' _ Candace forcefully began banging on the obstacle in her obsessive path. "Hey, dweebs! Open up!" She waited for a few moments…but received no reply. Candace felt herself growing agitated. "If you don't open this door, right now, I'm just gonna barge in and find out what you're up to!" Still, no reply. "That's it, I'm comining in!" She yanked the door open, and was shocked by what she saw.

Candace rubbed her eyes, in disbelief. Phineas and Ferb were both laying covered up in their beds, sound asleep. She pulled out her cellphone and checked the time. '_This doesn't make any sense…it's already 10:30._ _Usually they'd already be half through with whatever it is they'd be doing, by now…Why are they still asleep?' _Quietly, the young teenager slipped back out of the room, making sure the door clicked behind her. "My busting urge is telling me something's not right, here…" Suddenly the phone in the mentally questionable teen's hand started to vibrate. She quickly placed the phone to her ear, not thinking to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Candace? Where are you?" The unmistakable voice of Stacy Hirano rang in Candace's ear. The teen's fantasy started to replay in her partially unsound mind.

"Don't talk to me, you…boyfriend THEIF!" she yelled into the speaker.

"What are you talking about?" Candace shook herself back to reality.

"S..sorry, Stacy, it's nothing. Uh, what do you mean?"

"Duh! The concert, remember? We were supposed to meet up at the mall and ride together…You didn't forget, did you?" Candace slapped her forehead with her open hand at her best friend's reply. Once the urge to bust took over her mind, everything else just kinda left…

"Oh yeah…"she sighed. "My parents won't let me go…"

"Are you serious? Why not?"

"They're going out of town, and I'm stuck babysitting 'Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dork'…" She leaned back against the door.

"Aw, that sucks…did you try the puppy face?"

"Yeah…it didn't work…"

"Funny," Stacy mused. "That usually works…"

"Uggh…" Candace groaned as she began making her way back down the stairs. "I'm gonna be bored out of my mind…"

"Well there's always whatever your brothers are up to…that usually keeps you…occupied for a while."

"See that's the thing. It's already past 10 and my brothers are still asleep…There's nothing to bust them for…It's just so weird. I can't figure it out."

"That's good then!" A puzzeled look appeared on Candace's face as she made her way through the kitchen and into the living room.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see? If your brother's aren't up to something, then you've got a free day!"

"Whatch' you talkin' bout' Hirano?"

"Think about it…you've got the whole house to yourself…and no brothers taking up your time. You can do whatever you want!" Candace gasped at this remark.

"You're right!" The young redhead smiled broadly as she sat down in her favorite chair by the sliding glass doors. "No crazy schemes means I'm free to do whatever…" Candace felt her eyes begin to bug out as that last phrase lingered in her mind. "I'm free…I'm free…"

"Candace?" Stacy replied, a little worried.

"Stacy, I'm free! I'm free!" Candace rose to the floor and threw her arms in the air, triumphantly. "I'm free…I'm FREE…I'M FRE-" Suddenly, a large BOOM shook the entire house, sending Candace plummeting to the floor. She let out a scream.

"Candace…Candace?" Slowly, the teen picked herself up off of the floor. She brought her phone to her ear as an all too familiar urge began to rise up within her.

"Stacy….I'm going to have to call you back…" Candace slammed the phone shut.

**A/N: I know it's a short one again, sorry XD College...what can you do :D**


End file.
